Gauntlet
by Sfaari
Summary: Written for secret-phoenix as part of The Blacklist Secret Santa on tumblr. Liz challenges Red.


It was his idea to take the subway.

And of course it was during that time of day when everyone was trying to go home. It was an invasion of the senses. A kaleidoscope of chaos. Obnoxiously loud, unbearably hot, a whirlwind of colors and shapes with a suffocating stench lingering in the air. Grimy. And packed, packed in together in a tiny compartment almost as if they were sardines.

Liz sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance as someone bumped into her for the umpteenth time. It was obvious by her hunched shoulders and tight lipped expression that she was getting tired of being rammed into. She opened her eyes to see Red facing her with a serene look on his face, people bumping into him left and right. It aggravated her that Red seemed unperturbed by it all.

"You'd think having previously lived in New York would've acclimatized you to tightly packed spaces." Red said as another person bumped into Liz. She took a deep breath, her anger showing on her face.

"I like my space."

Red smiled. "Scarlet looks good on you Lizzie." he teased.

She gave him a look that clearly displayed her lack of amusement when a whole line of people began bumping into her. One right after another, after another, until one nearly barreled right through her, causing her to stumble into Red.

His arm came up to catch her, snaking around her waist to steady her while keeping her close. "Why Lizzie," he began, a smirk playing on his features, a flirt brimming on his lips.

"Don't even think about finishing that thought." she said as she extracted herself from his embrace.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Afraid you can't handle me?"

Her eyebrow twitched as she let out a quiet scoff of amusement, "More like the other way around." Liz said, her tone only half joking.

Red's eyes positively glowed, a hum vibrating his chest, "I'll bite."

Liz gazed up at him, a moment of deliberation, before a knowing look of equal amounts amusement and arrogance appeared on her features. He'd seen that look before once, no, twice, when she knew she was about to say something that would surprise him.

"I baffle you. You know everything there is to know about me, and yet you still find me unpredictable. I intrigue you because of it."

There was a shift in the air between them as the casual and cheeky flirting they had been engaging in for the past few months hit closer to the heart of things. Their gazes locked. Everything went still, quiet. The rest of reality ceased to exist. The pull each of them exerted on the other cocooning them into a world of their own making.

Red breathed it all in, carefully, aware of how fragile this new found land could be, and not wanting to lose sight of it, but unwilling to cede.

Quietly, he asked, "And how does that mean I can't handle you?"

She paused for a moment before indulging him, "You understand people. You read them like a book. Predict their behavior and you act accordingly. Everything from how you speak and what you say to how you stand and present yourself is based off that information to manipulate them, keep them on their toes and unsure of themselves while you're the perfect picture of calm. It's how you stay in control. And you, Raymond Reddington, are use to being in control."

The expression on his face was that of a man amused, entertained and enthralled. A man whose entire attention she commanded. She leaned in, head tilted to the side, "But you can't predict me, at least not all the time. So you try to keep me distracted in the hopes that you'll still be the one in control."

A small smirk slowly found it's way on her face as she watched him, watched as the truth of her words reflect back to her. He returned her smirk, his body inching towards hers as if she were physically pulling him closer. She was his temptress. His very own siren, designed specifically for him, to lure him to his watery grave. If he wasn't careful, if he didn't have a bit of leverage of his own, he would drown.

"And that's why you can't handle me." she said smugly.

For a brief millisecond Red grieved for the loss of his most effective leverage against her: Tom Keen. The mere mention of the man had always served him well in the past, at least until about six months ago. But, it was only briefly and not even half-heartily. He enjoyed the thrill of a challenge, the idea of a hunt that held such promises, such rewards. And, oh, Lizzie was quite the challenge, and the most exquisite reward

"Am I detecting a challenge Agent Scott? Throwing down the gauntlet, are we?" he asked, his voice reverberating in his lowest register.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Of course not," she murmured, her eyes twinkling in mischief, "Your ego can't take the beating."

Red's face broke out in a wide, beaming smile that took Liz by surprise by the absolute genuineness it contained. She won this round, had him hook, line and sinker, but she was in for quite a surprise if she thought he was going to resist her. She may have thrown him off kilter, she may capsize him quite frequently, but he was highly adept at being adaptable, especially when it came to something he wanted. And Raymond Reddington wanted her.

"My, how bold you've become." he purred as his body came within a hair's breadth from hers, his breath disturbing the hair framing her face.

No, he had no intentions whatsoever to resist. Let her be in control, he could play too.

He leaned even closer to her, "I'll take up that gauntlet."

His face moved towards hers as she looked up at him, an unreadable mixture of thoughts and emotions crossing her face. He moved slowly, coming in like a warm breeze, feeling her hands ghosting up his jacket. He swallowed as his breathing became heavy and deep, rocking his body ever so slightly, the only outward sign that she was affecting him. His eyes alighted on hers, noting the absolute blackness that encompassed them, her pupils fully dilated. His chest vibrated with a low growl, not even audible in their world, but felt by both.

Then her phone rang.

Reality came back as their world dissolved. Bodies rhythmically bumping into them. It was an invasion of the senses. A kaleidoscope of chaos. A perfect storm to the calm they exuded.

Liz answered her phone, her eyes still locked with Red's. It was clear that although the moment had passed, the significance of it wouldn't and the can of worms they had opened together was far from over.

...

AN: I apologize for the wait, secret-phoenix. I came up with so many ideas for you, but I didn't know what you would like. I hope you enjoy this.

P.S. I own nothing, by the way.


End file.
